<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rain induced sleepover by Dibs4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150833">Rain induced sleepover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever'>Dibs4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:00:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26150833</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dibs4Ever/pseuds/Dibs4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not long after Dick returns home he and Barbara end up stuck at his place when a bad storm hits</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rain induced sleepover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dick Grayson walked into the kitchen. Flipping on the switch as the thunder growled from outside<br/>
Batman was away on a mission with the league in space<br/>
Alfred was visiting an old war friend for the weekend who was downstate on holiday from England.<br/>
That left Nightwing and Batgirl to look after the city.<br/>
But then the rolling in the storm made it too hard for them to continue patrol so they came back.<br/>
Winter was coming, they had yet to have the first snowfall but the thunderstorm currently brewing outside was one of the worst he’d seen in a while<br/>
Barbara was soaked, she didn’t have a change of clothes and had left her apartment as Batgirl. They were closer to his place when it started to rain-having followed a runaway crook all the way from Gotham to his town, so it made more sense to rush back to his small townhouse.<br/>
After changing Dick gave her a pair of his clothes to change into.<br/>
He started a fire in his small fireplace then went to the kitchen to find some food. After digging around in the fridge he found the leftover Tortilla soup Alfred had dropped off to him before he left for his trip. There was enough there for two people<br/>
He poured the cold soup into a small pot then flipped it on medium to heat it up quickly and evenly. Having been raised by Alfred a microwave was never an option to heat up food.<br/>
————<br/>
Barbara walked slowly around Dick’s bedroom. Her soaking wet costume on the floor.<br/>
She brought the black t-shirt he had given her to her nose and inhaled his scent<br/>
Then bit her lip<br/>
She glanced around the room, letting the cool air kiss her now bare body. Goosebumps made their way up her skin.<br/>
She wasn't sure if that was from the cool air or the thought of being naked in Dick’s bedroom<br/>
Probably a mixture of both<br/>
It was wrong she knew. Getting a naughty little high off the thought of being naked in his bedroom.<br/>
They were best friends after all<br/>
Best friends who lost their virginities to each other at 17<br/>
But that was almost 6 years ago and they vowed not to talk about it. They hadn’t done anything past kissing since then<br/>
Not that she didn’t imagine it<br/>
Okay that was enough, time to change before Dick came to check on her</p><p>She stepped into the kitchen, leaning against the doorframe, admiring his back turned to her as he stirred the pot on the stove, wearing simply gray sweatpants “Whatcha cooking good looking” she smirked<br/>
————<br/>
Dick turned, his lips parting slightly.<br/>
Perhaps he should have thought about giving her his clothes beforehand<br/>
He thought her dressing in on old worn ragged black t-shirt and a pair of his basketball shorts would be unflattering<br/>
Nope....the stretched out collar clung off her shoulder revealing her bare-skin a reminder she wasn't wearing a bra underneath<br/>
The shorts hung very loosely on her hips<br/>
Her hair in a messy bun, half-dried. Luckily she kept an emergency pair of glasses in her suit so she had those to wear.<br/>
She looked cute. He swallowed a lump in his throat<br/>
”I umm” he licked his lips, his mouth dry ”I was heating up some Tortilla soup Alfred made. Thought it could warm up our bodies.”</p><p>She nodded ”Anything I can do to help?” </p><p>He shrugged ”Check on the fire?” he nodded toward the living room. </p><p>She nodded and went that way. </p><p>Dick couldn't help but watch her as she left</p><p>She had changed in his bedroom. She was wearing his clothes. It was.....he shouldn't be thinking like that. But in the year since he left the Titans things had changed between them. It wasn't as easy as it was before to ignore their feelings toward one another </p><p>He wanted her. </p><p>Grabbing two bowls from the cupboard he scooped moderately sized servings in each. Then grabbed two wine glasses. Taking an unopened bottle of white wine from the fridge he filled the glasses halfway before making his way to the living room. Finding Barbara in front of the tiny fireplace. A large blanket spread on the wood floor. </p><p>He handed her, her glass and bowl before taking a seat beside her</p><p>“For a small fireplace this thing gives off a lot of heat,” she commented </p><p>Dick nodded taking a bite of the soup, while she sipped the wine</p><p>“and thanks for the clothes .” she acknowledged  </p><p>He smiled ”Think nothing of it, you really think I’d let you sit in a wet super suit.”</p><p>She laughed lightly shaking her head. She took a bite of the soup<br/>
”This is good,” she said</p><p>He nodded “Well Alfie made it so”</p><p>She shrugged showing agreement, after a few more bites she finished off her wine and set the glassware aside<br/>
She scooted closer resting her head on Dick’s shoulder. </p><p>He tilted his head, resting it on top of hers putting a hand gently around her back.</p><p>“I missed you.” She sighed</p><p>He was quiet for a long while “I missed you too.” He rubbed her back lightly “Sometimes I thought about you.” He admitted Shyly “Especially in the beginning ya know”</p><p>Barbara smiled “I missed you too”<br/>
She inched closer, he shifted slightly. They were now basically cuddling<br/>
In front of the small fireplace<br/>
Both buzzed on wine, her in his clothes<br/>
Cuddled up by the fire<br/>
Wet from the rain<br/>
A rekindled friendship<br/>
With something more that had always been lingering<br/>
She wouldn’t be leaving tonight. The storm was expected to last much longer and her only way home was him driving<br/>
Which wasn’t going to happen<br/>
His house only had one bedroom-his<br/>
She knew he was going to insist on sleeping on the couch<br/>
But she knew she wouldn’t allow that<br/>
What would tonight bring?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>